


Outlaws

by QueenForADay



Series: Outlaws (Criminal!Poe/Finn) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Crimes & Criminals, Implied Past Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron needs to get out of town. He meets a hitchhiker on the road. Turns out they have more in common than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of many things. I wanted to write more Poe/Finn (I love them, they're so gay for each other). Then I wanted to write criminals and crime and the like because of Hozier's "From Eden" music video (I love you Andrew), and finally, when I was out running, "Outlaws" by Joe Purdy. 
> 
> It had been requested by the Gods.

 

There’s still ringing in his ears even as he floors it out of the city.

There’re flashes of blue and red in his car’s mirrors.

He tightens his fingers around the wheel of his car and speeds up. The police are left in a cloud of smoke as he tears through the dust and dirt of the city. Eventually the blazing sirens are in the distance, and then they’re gone. The flashes and the gunshots are gone too.

He doesn’t slow down.

 

All bars are the same, Poe notices.

He’s been in enough to know what to look for. All have two kinds of bartenders – a nice one and a not so nice one. To the darkened end of the bar would always be a group. He’s seen both groups of men and women, sometimes both, that would hang to the shadows and avoid contact with everyone else. It was a group he used to be part of.

The rest of the bar would always be scattered with people.

In a quiet town on the other side of the state, he waits at the bar. He waits for nothing in particular, but just waits.

A group of men and women all dressed in chaps, boots and loose fitting shirts walk into the bar. They wave down one of the bartenders, who know each of them by name. Poe catches a bit of their conversation. They’re farm hands, he gathers, from a ranch not too far up the road.

He watches them line the bar.

One of them, a young woman with dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, watches him carefully.

He’s a new face in a small town. It wasn’t his smartest move to stay in one place for this long, but he needed to stop running for a minute. He needed to get his heart beating regularly again.

That, and his car is out of gas.

He looks down to his drink. He should go. He should do a lot of things, but he stays where he is.

Eventually he hears heeled boots walk across the wooden floor of the bar, and then there’s a small hand on his shoulder.

“Hi,” the woman smiles at him.

Poe nods. “Hey.”

The other ranchers are watching. One of them, he notes, is easily a head or so taller than him with piercing dark eyes.

“You’re new,” the woman says.

“Just passing.”

“Shame,” the woman says, looking to the other end of the bar, “we don’t see too many new people around here.”

One of the ranchers – a well-built man with his hat on the bar – chuckles to himself. “It’s because this town is shit,” he says. Another rancher, a young woman, smacks him on the arm.

_You should be going Dameron,_ the voice in his head coos, _you’ve stayed too long_.

He throws some bills onto the bar and steps back. The woman steps to his side.

“I need to go,” he offers lamely, already pulling on his jacket and throwing on his hat. _You’ve stayed here for too long_. **_I know_. **_Remember what happened last time you stayed too long in one place? **Shut up.**_

“Nice meeting you,” he says to the woman. He gets a foot out of the door before he freezes. A police car drives past. He’s out of state lines. Investigations stop at state lines. _They can’t get you_.

He steps out into the midday heat. The police car eventually drives off into the distance without even slowing down. His heart is still racing.

Hopping into his car, he runs his hands through his hair and blows out a breath.

_Get out of the damn town, Dameron_.

**_Shut up._ **

_Those people inside – you’d hate for them to get involved too-_

**_-Stop-_ **

_-Remember Lana?_

**_-Shut up!_ **

Poe slams his hands into the steering wheel. His palms hurt from the force of it, but he’s numb. He rubs his hands together. His fingers are then tight around the wheel as he pulls out of the small dirt town, leaving it behind like all the others in a cloud of dust.

 

He drives for a couple of hours.

He remembers someone saying to him that if he kept driving away, he’d eventually hit the end of the world. Turns out, if you drive long enough, you won’t hit the end of the world, but you’ll just drive through an endless desert.

Before the cracked asphalt turns into dirt, he spots a blurred black blob on the side of the road. Poe frowns. There’s nothing out here but dirt, rocks and the occasional vulture that flies overhead.

He shifts in his seat and drives on, eventually making the blob out to be a man walking. His frown deepens.

He left people behind in the last town he drove through. That was the plan at least. Why a person is all the way out here in blistering heat, he has no idea.

His curiosity tugs at him.

He starts to slow down, but lets his hand fall to the back of his passenger seat, to the pouch behind it where he keeps a gun.

He pulls up to the other side of the road. Keeping the gas on, he watches the man stop and turn to him.

“Hey there, stranger,” Poe smiles at him.

His dark skin is covered in sweat. Wearing on a loose-fitting shirt and chaps, he has a bag slung over his shoulder. Poe looks up and down the dirt road. “What’re you doing all the way out here?”

The man shrugs a shoulder.

Poe’s hand tightens around his gun. It’s well hidden, and he doesn’t think the man on the road is armed, but he can never be too careful.

“Just needed to get away I suppose,” the man offers simply. That could mean so many things. Poe just needed to get away, but he got away with a duffle bag of money in his car’s trunk and a run in the backseat.

The guy out on the road doesn’t look like he made a run like Poe.

He doesn’t have a car. He doesn’t look like he’s carrying a gun. He certainly isn’t carrying a duffle bag of money.

The man looks up the road. “Um,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, “do you mind if I get a ride with you?”

Poe smiles coyly. “Walking wasn’t a great idea, was it, buddy?”

The man shrugs again. “Not really.”

Poe’s hand holds his gun for a moment before he lets it go. He picks up his hat from the passenger seat and lets the man in. Shielded from the bright sun, Poe can see he’s sweating and his lips are dry.

“There’s a few bottles of water in the back,” Poe says as he pulls back out onto the road.

 

They don’t speak for most of the ride.

It would be fine, in most circumstances Poe thinks, if most of the ride wasn’t through three state lines. Every hour or so, he would cast a glance over to his passenger. He would always be looking out of the window to the scenery flying past them.

Striking up small talk isn’t his thing. Picking up hitchhikers isn’t his thing.

He lets the silence between them last. It’s strangely comforting. He isn’t one for having company, especially when on the run, but it’s odd.

Eventually his passenger does break the silence.

“What’s your name?”

Poe keeps his eyes on the road. There’s nothing to watch. The next town is miles off, and they still have desert road to clear.

“Alex,” Poe supplies.

His passenger snorts. “What’s your name?”

“Alex.”

“Bullshit.”

Poe looks over to his passenger. He’s watching Poe with careful eyes. There’s a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth. “What is your name?” he asks slowly.

Poe turns back to the road. He’s getting sick of looking at dirt and rocks, he decides. He would prefer living out here than in the city, he supposes. You’re watched like a hawk in the city. Even more so if you have a job like Poe’s.

But if has to look at dirt for one more minute, he’ll scream.

The passenger shifts in his seat.

“Tell you what,” Poe says; just because he doesn’t like the silence that’s forming between them again, “I have something to do in the next town. If we manage to survive that, I’ll tell you my name.”

Poe looks over to the passenger.

“Deal?”

The other man nods. “Deal.”

 

They do survive it.

When they pulled up to a small gas station, Poe slipped his hand into the compartment behind Finn’s seat. “Get some gas, and wait here,” he told the other man before slipping the hand with the gun inside his jacket.

Finn did what he was asked, slipping out of the car and putting gas into it. He looked over his shoulder to the store. It was old. Everything they passed was old, dusted in gravel and dirt and worn away by the surrounding desert.

Within a minute or so Finn hears a gunshot. He doesn’t even flinch. It scares him slightly that he doesn’t, but he’s even more scared at how instinctively he runs around the car and slides into the driver’s seat. He starts the car and looks out of the window to see Poe running back to the car with a bag clutched in one hand, his gun in the other.

Finn leans over and flings open the passenger door.

Poe slides in and they pull out of the gas station. Back on the dirt road that runs through past the gas station, Finn drives quickly away, leaving everything behind in a dust cloud.

Poe looks back through the dust. When he looks over to Finn he smiles at the grin that’s tugging at the other man’s lips. “Quick to move, buddy,” Poe claps him on the shoulder. He flips back to rest against the passenger seat. “You’re a quick one.”

 

Finn, Poe learns, has quick fingers.

He’s on the hood of his car, the metal rapidly cooling while the sun starts to set. It’s a nice place he’s chosen to stay – just near an abandoned bridge that overlooks some quarries. The sun setting causes the sky to turn that shade of red and deep orange that he loves. Everything in his life is so hectic and full on, he likes picking spaces like this – away from the world – and watching something slow and calming.

When Finn slides up on the hood of the car, Poe finds a bottle of whiskey being shoved in his direction. Poe arches an eyebrow at the other man.

“Picked it up when we hit that gas station in Austin,” Finn explains, drinking out of his own bottle. Poe laughs breathlessly before taking a swig of the whiskey.

Finn lays back and rests his back on the windshield. The stars are starting to come out as some of the red sky turns purple and blue.

The moon is peering out of the nearby mountain.

Poe stifles a yawn.

“Where to next?” Finn says. Poe lifts the bottle to his lips and takes another swig, wincing slightly as it burns its way down his throat.

“I don’t know,” Poe replies.

“Lockhart is a thirty-minute drive away,” Finn supplies. How he knows this, Poe doesn’t ask.

Finn sighs. “Or we could go north. We could go east.”

Poe pauses for a minute. “We could hit the boarder.”

He feels Finn’s eyes stare at him.

“We could make a run to Mexico,” Poe says. He looks down to the bottle of whiskey in his hands. “Hit Guatemala after that.”

Finn sits up. “That’s where you’re from, isn’t it.”

Poe nods. “Moved away when I was a kid, but I go back there whenever I can.”

Finn’s sitting close to him, Poe notices. In the cold night that’s settled in while they’ve been talking, Finn is warm. There’s the soft hum of alcohol that’s making its way around his body. It’s been a while since he was able to get drunk – since it was safe enough for him to get drunk. If he wasn’t being chased by police, then it’s some son of some gang-lord he’s managed to piss off. He takes a long gulp of the whiskey. _Fuck it_ , is his last coherent thought.

 

He wakes up in the back of his car, his old jacket flung over his torso. The sun that’s peering into the car makes him want to crawl under his jacket and hide from the world.

He hears a laugh come from the front of the car.

Finn is lounging in the passenger seat, drinking a bottle of water and tossing one back. It hits Poe in the side. “You’re a terrible drunk,” Finn smiles back at him, ignoring the murderous glare Poe sends his way. He throws back a protein bar and it narrowly misses Poe’s head. “You’re so whiney. Who knew?”

“Someone who’s seen too much shit in his life,” Poe grumbles as he twists the cap off the bottle of water.

Finn snorts. “You make yourself sound like an old man.”

“Compared to you, I’m old.”

“You don’t know how old I am.”

Poe takes a gulp of water. He coughs at how dry his throat is.

Finn turns in his seat and looks back to Poe. Poe studies his face. “Twenty.”

“Close.”

Poe groans and falls back onto the backseat. “You’re only twenty.”

Finn laughs. “Twenty-five, asshole,” he says. “So don’t worry. You’re not running away with a child.”

Poe can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. It’s a light feeling. Something he wants to hang onto. He stretches out his tired muscles, and winces at some of his joints cracking. Finn shuffles on the passenger seat, leaning forward through the gap in the seats. His arms are on the backs of the seats. “Next town is an hour’s ride north,” he says. Poe watches him delve his hand down the back of the passenger seat, slipping into the pocket behind it and pulling out his gun.

Finn gives him a wicked smile. “I hear it has a wonderful bank.”

 

Poe watches Finn from the corner of his eye.

He fires another bullet out of his opened window while Poe swings the car around the last corner of the city before it’s a long stretch of road out into the mountains. Poe drives towards the edge of the city as fast as his car will take them.

Finn fires off another round.

There are two police cars tailing them, with one coming in from the dirt road towards them. Poe swears under his breath and swerves them to a new road. It’s not overly populated

When they’re sure they’re clear, Poe laughs. Finn looks over at him and smiles lazily at him.

“You’re crazy,” he says.

Poe relaxes back onto the driver’s seat. “Yeah, but I’m the good kind of crazy.”

“I didn’t realise there were types.”

Poe takes them through the mountains. Its hills mostly, some that cap off into small valleys and suburban neighbourhoods. Finn stares out of the window.

Poe notices him watching the houses filter past. “Would you like to hit any of them?”

Finn pauses. “No. I’d like to live in one.”

That’s not what Poe expects to hear. He prides himself on not jolting the car sideways. “Why would you want to live in one of those?” Poe takes a quick glance at the neighbourhood before it flies by and is replaced by scattered trees and hills.

“A sense of normality, I suppose.”

Finn shifts in his seat.

“I moved around a lot as a kid,” he tells Poe, “not that I wanted to. No one wanted to take care of a troubled foster kid with no parents.”

Poe’s eyes flicker off of the road to Finn. He’s staring out of the window again.

He tries to talk about it when they stop at a cliff.

They don’t move during the night. It’s probably not the best decision Poe has ever made – moving through the night would be better – but it’s something both he and Finn mutually agreed on. Then there’s the fact that Finn isn’t like him. He doesn’t move through the night like he would. Finn has a sleep schedule, a damn good one, and Poe doesn’t.

On a cliff overlooking the valley they’ve been driving through, they both rest on the hood of Poe’s car. It’s become somewhat of a ritual for the both of them. The moon is bright and shining down onto the small towns and neighbourhoods underneath. Poe admits it’s a lovely sight, but doesn’t understand why someone would like to live normally.

He might be able to understand it one day, who knows?

Finn slips into a light sleep beside him, exhausted from running for the day. He slouches against Poe’s side until eventually he has Finn’s head on his shoulder. _Fuck it_ , Poe thinks. He shifts slightly and Finn is against his side fully now. Poe wraps an arm around Finn’s shoulders.

The night suddenly becomes a bit warmer and brighter, Poe notices. Finn’s arm eventually wraps around his waist, pulling Poe into him.

They have blankets in the trunk, but Poe would have to move to get them. And he really doesn’t want to.

He’s fucked.

 

When they find an empty house, it’s in the middle of nowhere. It’s in an abandoned neighbourhood in the middle of nowhere. Poe thinks it’s perfect.

Their last hit was a few days ago – a small town bank that meant they had to take backroads out of the city and eventually out of the county. Poe’s exhausted, and the fact that there’s a house for them to rest in, a house with a bed, he nearly falls to his knees and cries.

Finn is the one to unlock the door. Poe watches from over his shoulder, impressed with how quickly the other man can get the lock undone and the door swung open.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Poe asks when he goes into the house. It’s sparsely furnished, but clean and untouched.

Finn hauls a bag of money in through the door. He throws it onto a couch in the middle of the living room. Poe stalks around the rooms. The house isn’t big, but it’s not small. It’s empty, and he spies that outside there’s no fences. Just a clear run into a nearby forested area.

He always plans an escape route. It’s something that’s just engrained into his mind. It’s a natural instinct now. When he walks back into the living room, Finn is on the couch, his hear back against its back, staring up to the ceiling.

“What now?”

Poe snorts. “We wait ‘til everything blows over.”

“We could keep running,” Finn offers.

Poe joins him on the couch. “We could. We would then be caught at the county line.”

Silence falls between them. It’s become a sort of comfortable silence that they’ve developed over the time that they’ve known each other. Poe startles a bit when he realises he doesn’t have a time period to work with. He can’t remember when he met Finn. He knows it’s been a few weeks, but when you constantly on the run, you start to lose track of time.

He doesn’t know how he does it, but Finn seems to pull alcohol from anywhere. It’s a neat little trick that he has. It’s another reason Poe wants to keep him around.

When the familiar buzz from the alcohol dissolves into his blood, Poe throws his legs up on the couch, over Finn’s lap. The other man hardly notices, only sliding down on the couch more and patting Poe’s legs.

“I’m drunk,” Finn says simply.

Poe throws his arm over his eyes and sighs. “Same here, buddy.”

Being drunk in an abandoned house with a person he sort of knows isn’t the strangest thing Poe has done while on the run. No, that title belongs to an incident in Washington. Still, his legs rest on Finn’s lap. The other man has on hand on both of them, rubbing his shins up and down almost absentmindedly while he stares up at the ceiling.

Something starts in Poe’s chest. For a second he thinks it’s the beer in his hand. He’s been on every point of the drunk-scale from sober to blackout. This isn’t it, he thinks. The feeling slowly spreads from his chest – it flutters and makes him warm, even as the heat leaves the house as the night settles in. It takes him a minute to realise the heat is coming from the one hand Finn has on his legs.

His brain is muddled. In the dim light of the bright moon outside, Finn’s dark skin catches the light. His eyes are just as dark as Poe’s, darker even. Finn is softly smiling to himself. A beautiful thing, Poe realises. He’s in a job where he doesn’t get to smile that often. He smiles when he’s done a job well, or when he knows he can make an escape – that moment where there’s a long stretch of road in front of him and he’s leaving the cops in dust behind him. He’s smiled once when he put a bullet into a fear-monger of a gang leader in LA.

Finn’s smile is genuine.

It slowly spreads to Poe.

He shifts his leg slightly. Finn looks down to him and pats his leg. “Comfortable?” he mumbles.

Poe nods. “Surprisingly, yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

Finn’s gaze down on him lingers a bit too long. He shifts his weight on the couch. It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it’s better than the floor, he supposes.

He doesn’t know who starts it. Fuck, he doesn’t know who’s leading it, but Poe’s arms eventually makes their way around Finn’s shoulders pulling them down onto him. Finn is a solid and somewhat familiar weight over him as the pair tangle themselves in each other. Kisses are being pressed down Poe’s neck while hands seek out the buttons of his shirt. It’s flung somewhere into the dark living room. Finn’s shirt isn’t far behind, nether are the rest of their clothes.

When Poe pulls Finn back into a heated kiss, the man pulls back. “Bedroom?” he breathes against Poe’s lips.

“Absolutely,” he moans, letting Finn pull him up off the couch and lead him through the house. The bedroom is to the back of the house, at the end of a narrow and dark hallway. Finn leads him in and gently lowers him onto the bed. It’s like the couch in the means that it’s not comfortable, but it’s not uncomfortable. Poe slides up the bed until he rests against the pillows at the top.

Finn crawled up to meet Poe’s lips and rutted against him. They’re both hard and leaking, despite having not been touched. There was desperation in their movements and Finn panted against Poe’s neck. Poe bit into Finn’s shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly. The house is silent as the grave.

“Poe-” Finn sounds like he was choking back tears. Poe reaches between them to tug at Finn’s cock, stroking him gently. It didn’t take long before Finn tensed beneath him. The feeling sends Poe over the edge, and his back arched off the mattress as the orgasm pulsed through him. They collapse together, breathless in the afterglow.

Finn’s arms go around Poe’s body. He’s a dead-weight on top of the other man. Poe’s breathing eventually slows down as he rolls off of Finn and falls to his side. “Finn-”

“-Don’t,” Finn says simply, pulling the other man to him. The night is cold and there’s no heating in the house. Their skin is covered in rapidly cooling sweat, and Finn shivers as he pulls the sheets up to cover them both.

Poe’s breathing has already evened out and become deeper. He’s facing away from Finn, lying towards a wall with cracked paint and splintering frames around its window. Finn lays down on the bed, his head pillowed on his arm. Poe’s shoulders shift with every deep breath he takes. Finn just stares at the back of his head. His hair is getting longer, and the curls of his hair becoming more pronounced.

Finn runs his fingers gently over Poe’s bare shoulders. There’s faded marks and scars that litter his skin. He knows each one has a story. He wonders vaguely if he’ll be around long enough to hear Poe tell him every story.

 

Poe wakes up to an empty bed.

The sheets are hung low on his bare hips, with the other side of the bed empty and rumpled. He rubs his hand over the space. It’s still warm. He rubs his eyes. It’s bright outside. He isn’t surprised.

There’s shuffling around in the next room. It takes him a second to realise that it’s just Finn. He really isn’t used to people being around the next morning.

He has an arm flung over his eyes when the bedroom door creaks open.

“You weren’t thinking off running off without me, where you?” Poe smiles down at Finn.

His smile falters when he sees Finn dressed. Poe’s jacket is still slung over the back of a chair at the other side of the room. Finn slowly walks into the room, walking around to Poe’s side of the bed and sits down.

He looks distant, Poe’s notices. His eyes are staring forward, but looking at nothing in particular. The chipped paint of the wall and its grimy windowsills are probably not getting his attention.

“Are you okay?” Poe asks. He sits up in bed, letting the blanket pool around his waist. Finn’s half-dressed, with just his pants and his tank top on. As Poe slides over to him, he can see scars of his own and marks littered over his shoulders and back, even a few down on his arms.

Poe hooks his chin over Finn’s shoulder. “You’re not okay, are you?”

Finn shakes his head.

When he looks down, Poe can see Finn’s hands clasped together, shaking slightly.

Poe presses a kiss to his bare shoulder, over a faded scar on the bone.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Finn turns around. His eyes are glazed over with unshed tears.

“Come here,” Poe lifts the sheets of the bed and lets Finn lie down with him. He looks tired, just as tired as he is.

Finn settles on the bed with his head tucked into Poe’s neck. Poe’s arm is slung around his shoulders, bringing the other man in to his side. Finn’s arm goes around Poe’s waist. Within a minute, Poe can hear the man’s breathing becoming erratic.

Finn buries his face into Poe’s neck, and the other man can tell that he’s crying.

Poe hushes him and does his best to lead Finn through it.

“I worked on a ranch,” Finn tells him when they’re sitting outside. The backyard of the house has a small pool, a couple of deckchairs and a small fire pit. Poe started a fire before the sun had set, knowing that the nights in the desert got bitterly cold. Finn had been sitting in a deckchair for hours after crying pretty much on Poe’s shoulder.

Poe looks over to him. They both have beer bottles in their hands, with Poe having more emptied ones on the ground. Poe gestures for him to continue. The embers of the fire between them fly out into the night sky, carried away by a soft cool breeze that blows through the house.

Finn draws in a breath. “I worked there for a few years. It was a good ranch – _is_ , it _is_ a good ranch. After I was finished with foster parents, I went to work there. It was good work under a good manager. She let me live there.”

Finn lets out a broken laugh. “Funnily enough, she became a mother to me.”

Poe watches Finn carefully, taking another swig of his beer.

“I left a few weeks ago. That’s when you found me. I was on my way to the next city and away from there.”

Poe shifts on his deckchair. Finn is fiddling with the frayed sleeves of his sweater.

“If it was so great, why’d you leave?”

Finn sighs. “People being people.”

In a weird way, Poe understands yet he doesn’t. He understands people just fine. He’s in a business with the worst kind of people. In Finn’s case, he doesn’t understand. Finn stops talking, so he doesn’t press it. He’ll be told in time, he knows that.

 

They’re lounging in bed one morning when Finn asks him.

“Who’s Lana?”

Poe’s hand freezes on Finn’s bare chest.

“Just someone I knew when I was younger.”

Finn hums and his fingers continue to trace patterns onto Poe’s back. He doesn’t like staying in one place, but he’s starting to warm to house. He had one fleeting thought of living here, a fleeting thought that was quickly dissolved and replaced with something else.

This house could be his new safe house. He has a few littered throughout the country, just in case he needs to make another run. He’ll always have to make another run.

He wants to take Finn with him. That’s what’s different about this time. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about leaving Finn in the past. Having a companion means baggage. It means having to look out for someone else. It means having to share with someone else.

Then Finn happened.

The night is dead silent outside. The faint hum of the house’s generator is outside, alongside the occasional chirp of crickets.

“She was a girlfriend I had,” Poe says after a while. He feels Finn’s eyes on the top of his head. He continues to stare off into the other side of the room. “She just…got caught up in an old deal I made. It went sour quickly. She…”

Finn’s hand rubs at his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me about it.”

“I do. You told me about the ranch. Quid pro quo, and all of that.”

“I didn’t tell you all of it.”

“Yeah but,” Poe bites the inside of his cheek, “you deserve to know.”

Finn sighs back into the bed and lets Poe rattle off facts about his old life. The life he had before everything because a bit too serious. When he stole things for fun. When he did errands for fun. When he was so blind to what was going on behind the scenes.

Then he explains how Lara got caught up in it all.

“I didn’t want to kiss you that night. I didn’t want to sleep with you either, but you had me wrapped around your little finger Finn,” Poe says quietly, “I thought you were going to end up like her.”

Finn stays silent.

“I don’t want to come home one day and find you hanging from the roof by your neck.”

Poe’s voice finally cracks. He shuts his eyes and blocks out everything that’s rushing into him – the voices, the screams, the gunshots. He blocks out the images of blood and bodies and bullets. Finn’s arms are just tight around him, helping him ride out the quakes of fear and panic that spark through his veins.

“I’m here,” Finn offers, holding the other man close to him.

When the tremors leave, Poe’s exhausted. Finn’s arms are still wrapped firmly around him.

“Why did you ask?” Poe finally says. It’s mumbled against Finn’s arm that’s cushioning his head.

Finn sighs from behind him. “You talk in your sleep. You kept mumbling her name when you were having nightmares.” He pauses to press a kiss to the back of Poe’s neck. “I just wondered if she was a sister, or someone close to you.”

Poe lets out a shaky breath.

“Go back to sleep,” Finn urges him. He rubs his nose just behind Poe’s ear and trails small kisses from his neck to his jaw. Eventually he goes limp in Finn’s arms, falling asleep much easier than he has in years.

 

They’ve two directions to decide on.

Poe finishes loading the last bag into the trunk of his car. Finn’s in the driver’s seat. When Poe slips into the car, he presses a kiss to the man’s forehead. “Which way?” he asks.

If they head north, they’ll be back in Mexico. If they go south, they’ll be on their way to Guatemala. Poe looks lost for a moment.

“It’s up to you,” Finn says softly, “I’m game for wherever.”

Poe looks down the road. The drive out of the house is short, then turns off into two long and seemingly never ending roads. Poe sighs back against the leather seat of his car.

“South,” he says. Looking over to Finn, he smiles. “South.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Not as coherent as I hoped but what can you do *shrugs**
> 
> I have a tumblr! yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any requests for either my (Insert Character Here)/Reader series, or this new series of Criminal!Poe/Finn then just hit my inbox up :)


End file.
